Our Love can Never Die
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Akira is Hibiki Lates and Karen Lilica's child. First 3 chapters take place during the 7 year time skip. Then jumps to the Grand Magic Games. I had this idea for awhile. Hibiki and Karen are one of my favorite ships from Fairy Tail. Please don't hate on it. If you don't like don't read. Rated M for future, but may change. Sorry that the summary sucks.
1. Amnesia

**Chapter 1: Amnesia **

"Mommy," I called out. I was in my room tucked in bed when I remembered something.

Mom came in. "What is it, sweety?" She asked smiling. "You really need you sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow, Miss Akira."

"I know I do, mom. I was wondering who my father is. You never talk about him in front of me. Is there a reason for that? Do I remind you of him in some way?"

Mom looked at me confused. "If I knew who he was we would be with him now. There's really not a reason. I don't remember what your father looks like, or if he even remembers me."

"I'm sure he does," I told her cheerfully.

Mom smiled. "You're right." Mom walked over to the light and turned it off. "Good night dear."

"Good night mom." I yawned. I snuggled with the plush that mom got me for my birthday. It made me smile. She got it for me when we were reunited. I was told, when I was old enough to understand, that my mother, Karen Lilica, gave me away. That she didn't want to take care of me. I never would've thought that I would ever see her again. I guess she got amnesia after a battle or something, and her opponent thought that she was dead, and she wandered to where I was and took me back. That was about a year or two ago when she came for me.

I woke up with the morning light. I smiled. Today is the day that I ask mom about looking for my father.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I scowled at how messy my mid-back, light green hair was. It was a hassle to take care of. I took a brush and started brushing. Whenever mom and I went out people always commented on how much I look like my mother. I hoped that one day mom remembered who my father is. I wanted to meet him. It was my only birthday wish. I haven't been able to tell my mom this yet. I was going to tell her this morning when I went downstairs for breakfast.

After I was done brushing my hair I headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen where mom was sitting at the table with a sad look on her face. I stopped in my tracks. "Mom, what's wrong? Is everything going to be okay?" I never seen her like this.

It looked like she didn't hear me.

"Hibiki, how could I not tell you about our daughter? I bet you don't even want to see either of us. It's shame that you won't be able to meet her, or ever see me again."

"Mom," I said again. "Is Hibiki my father?"

Mom looked over at me startled. "Akira, how long have you been there? Where would you get that idea?"

I looked at the ground. "Long enough to hear that Hibiki could be my father and that he may never want to see either of us," I answered. I turned around. I couldn't let my mom see me cry. I've always been strong for her. I was crushed. How long had she known about who my father was? Was she pretending to have amnesia for my sake? Did she even consider how I felt about seeing my father? So many questions running through my mind, but none were coming out of my mouth. "I'm going to the park. Not sure when I'll be back." I waved over my shoulder and left.

**Chapter 1 takes place during the night and a little bit of the next day. The morning spans about 2-4 hours before Aika goes to the park. Chapter 2 spans about 4-6 hours before Akira leaves to find her father, Hibiki, at Blue Pegasus. Aika and Hibiki share the same birthday.**


	2. House Fire

I walked to the park and sat on a park bench. I watched all the happy families playing. Mothers, fathers, and children playing together ad being all happy like a happy family should be. Like how mom, dad and I should be like, but no mom decided otherwise. Tears started to fall. I couldn't take the fact that mom would lie to me rather than tell me the truth about who my father is. My own mother lied to protect me. Protect me from what exactly. From everything I heard about him, he truly cared for women. That he'd protect them. Not hurt them in any way shape or form.

I sat there crying softly. I wasn't about to let strangers see me cry.

There was a tap on my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked without lifting my head.

"Akira, what's the matter? Did you and your mother have an argument?" Someone asked me.

"I guess you could call it that," I muttered. I didn't quite feel like talking to anyone.

"Akira," a neighbor called out.

I looked over towards the voice. "What now?" I asked coldly. "Did my mom send you to find me? It's no use. I'm not going back there. Tell her I'm going to find my father." I started to dislike my mother for deceiving me. Even deceiving father about being dead. She never thought about how I would feel about meeting my father. When that's all I ever wanted. My one wish was to meet him and get to know my father that's been absent in my life.

"It's not that," the neighbor started. "Your house is on fire. I'm not even sure if your mother made it out safely."

I looked at him in disbelief. "That's not true is it?"

He nodded.

My eyes went wide with shock. "Impossible! I was there three hours ago. There's no way that a fire could have spread that quickly in the time that I was gone." I jumped off the bench and bounded for home.

When I got there, the house was a blaze. A crowd had gathered outside. Some members of the crowd tried to fight off the flames. I pushed my way through the crowd to the front. Once there I watched as the scene in front of me. Flames growing, shrinking, and people fighting them back to make sure that they don't spread.

"Who could have done this?" Someone whispered.

"Do you think that Karen did this? Did she do it on purpose?" Another whispered.

"What about her daughter, Akira? Isn't it her birthday today? I hope and pray that she's not in there. It'd be a shame to see a young beauty die like this."

"I'm not in there," I answered them.

They looked at me somewhat relieved.

I watched the flames die out. I was a bit curious if mom even made it out alive. I got looks from the crowd members. They were mostly sad, I-wish-I-could-do-something-for-you type of looks. Some were I-hope-your-mom-is-safe looks. I ignored them all. I would be fine. I can take care of myself.

The flames died, which let people look throughout the wreckage to see if anything, and my mother survived. After a while of searching a group of men found a corpse laying in the middle of the wreckage. No autopsy was needed. Everyone knew that it was my mother, Karen, that was in the fire.

I clenched my fists. I was determined than ever to find my father.

One of my neighbors had pulled me aside and gave me gifts that my mother had given her to give to me. She believed that I wouldn't want to accept anything from her and gave them to our neighbor to give to me. One gift very much interested me. It was a train ticket to a stop to where Blue Pegasus was. Mom even drew a map for me to where it was from the train station. I smiled at the gift she left me.

**I know I posted this in chapter one, but here it is again. This is the last time this appears. Chapter 1 takes place during the night and a little bit of the next day. The morning spans about 2-4 hours before Aika goes to the park. Chapter 2 spans about 4-6 hours before Akira leaves to find her father, Hibiki, at Blue Pegasus. Aika and Hibiki share the same birthday.**


	3. Too Shy to say Hi

I was somewhat grateful that mom actually thought about me wanting to see my father. Seven years without seeing my father. Now I finally get to meet him. I was starting to get nervous about seeing him after so many years of him not being in my life. I started to play out scenes in my head about how it would go. My nerves started to get a little worse when the train was getting closer to the stop I needed.

...

The train reached the stop I needed. I grabbed what stuff I had with me. It was some items that mom had from when she was younger. One gift that she gave me was a picture of her and father.

I got out and started walking towards Blue Pegasus. I got looks from people as I was walking towards the guild. I decided to get off to the side and put my hair in a hat that mom had given me before the house fire. Only a few strands were present.

I walked a bit farther and found myself in front of Blue Pegasus. I looked up at the entrance. All of a sudden the thought of seeing my father got to me. My nerves were acting up even more.

I walked in the entrance and stood off to the side watching everything unfold in front of me. I noticed my father talking with three other members of the guild.

_What am I going to do? I'm too nervous to go up to him and actually talk to him. Even tell him who I am to him. Would he actually believe me?_ The blonde in the group looked over at me making me blush slightly. I looked away when I noticed that the other three looked in the same direction as the blonde.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked down at the ground. If I looked up into my father's eyes he might see a resemblance between me and my mother.

"Are you lost little one?" One of them asked me.

"I'm not lost," I answered quietly. "I'm here to actually see if I can join the guild." I looked up slightly at them. The one with dark blonde hair was keeling in front of me. He smiled kindly at me. I smiled. I never noticed until now that my father and I have the same gentle smile.

"You're so cute," the blonde that noticed me said.

I blushed a little at the comment. "Thanks." _I think._

"How old are you, miss?" The one with black hair asked.

"I turned 7 yesterday," I answered meekly.

My father looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Hibiki, your birthday was yesterday too, wasn't it?" The blonde asked curiously.

He nodded. He smiled at me again. "I'll take you to the master and he'll help you join the guild," my father told me.

I beamed happily. "Thank you so much. Thank you to you guys too."

My father showed me to where the master would most likely be.


End file.
